The Big Cheese
"The Big Cheese" is the eighth episode in season 4 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode aired on August 7, 2006 . Summary Everyone in the house is locked out when a new security system is armed to keep Cheese out and Mr. Herriman doesn't look at the keypad while he's entering the new code to enter the house, and the only one who knows the code is Cheese. Trivia *'Running Gags:' **Cheese being told that he doesn't live at Foster's, being ordered to go home, agreeing, but never leaving. **Frankie sending Wilt to the store, and immediately discarding anything he brings back. *This is the second time that Frankie gets locked out of the house (the first time being "Bloooo"). This is also the only time where everyone from the house (except Peas, who remains left inside, as seen in "The Little Peas") gets locked out of the house. *The scene where Eduardo is taking a shower and Cheese comes in and hits him with a carrot is a reference to the 1960 film "Psycho" directed by Alfred Hitchcock. *This is the second (and last) time we see Cheese, Goo and Duchess share an episode together. Only this time, Duchess makes a cameo instead of Cheese. *If you look closely during the news segment, you can see a hole that the friends supposedly made. Everyone could've just climbed in through there and unlocked the doors. *Crackers makes a cameo, when everyone goes into the mud. *It is unknown how Cheese was able to get in and out of the house, because the doors should've been locked, although he could've picked the lock. *The title of this episode shares the same title as an episode of Dexter's Laboratory where Dexter's new device allows him to study for a French test. Errors *When Cheese is sucking on the rock, it appears to be large. When he throws it at Frankie, its the same size as the tiny rock Frankie threw at Bloo. *Pirate Pig seems to have changed size in this episode. When the imaginary friends are chasing after Cheese, Pirate Pig is huge. *When all the imaginary friends are chasing after Cheese, Eduardo is wearing pants. However for the rest of the time they are stuck outside the house he is only wearing his towel, except near the end when he is shown naked. *When Mr. Herriman was making up the code, each time he hit the same button it made a different sound but everyone assumes that each button just makes the same sound. *When Mr. Herriman is imputing the code into the key pad for the first time, he is clearly only pressing the 1, 4, and asterisk (*) buttons, yet when Mac is seen imputing the code towards the end of the episode, he is clearly pressing 7's, 5's, 8's and 2's. *When Frankie licks her leg, she is shown barefooted. But in the next couple shots, the shoe is back on. *Even though some characters like Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, and other characters were shown jumping in the mud, they weren't shown when the characters move sideways. APM Music Identification *Cheese Screams - MAC and his Friends can’t calm down cheese. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Goo Category:Episodes featuring Cheese Category:Episodes featuring Duchess Category:Episodes hated by majority